


Stars

by hereforthehurts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad Road Trip, Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, POV Catra (She-Ra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catradora, i have ideas for angst but now i just want some fluff, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Catra remembers staring out into the open space, into the stars, feeling isolated and scared and hopeless, knowing that she'd die alone in there because the space around her is just so big - and with what she's done, there's no way Adora would come back for her.But she was wrong.And here she is, two years later.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SHE-RA 2 YEARS ANNIVERSARY Y'ALL !!!! Wow this show had gone through so much with me ahskjdfgf
> 
> It's also for comfortember day 14: Road trip !! Enjoy :-)

She’s staring out the spaceship window, stars glittering like little white dots on the pitch black surroundings as far as her eyes could see.   
  
It’s familiar. It’s all awfully, eerily familiar to the scenery that’s been stuck in her head for what felt like an eternity. She’s seen it, in her dreams, in the sky, on her bedroom window—everywhere. And she _hated_ how the stars became frightening for her, how it always reminds her of imprisonment and hopelessness.   
  
Adora’s warm hand held her shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Hey.”  
  
But, not anymore.   
  
Catra turns around, smiling softly, placing her hand above hers. “Hey to you, too.”  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
“Just…” she sighs softly. “Watching the stars.”  
  
Adora smiles, resting her head on her shoulder while her arms circled her neck, clinging onto her affectionately. “Bow and Glimmer’s getting the food ready. You wanna go check it out?”  
  
“In a while,” she smiles, leaning back onto her chest. “I’m going to watch for a bit longer.”  
  
“The stars?”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
The stars. They used to remind her of the things she’s been through. The isolation, the loneliness, the tight feeling in her chest like it would burst at any moment because of how scared and hopeless she feels while she stares out to the infinite space—knowing that she’ll never be able to get out of that place even if she tried, knowing that it’s so far and wide out there, and Adora was never going to come back and save her.  
  
But Adora _did.  
  
_ She did save her—she came back for her a second time, she saved her, and she’s alive. She’s alive and well and she’s here now, with her, exactly two years later, staring back into the infinite space in her arms.   
  
Safe. Protected. Loved.  
  
“I love you,” Catra whispers, nuzzling into her arms.   
  
“I know,” Adora giggles, caressing her fingers along her hair softly. “Your hair. It’s gotten longer.”  
  
“Yeah.” She nods. “Do you think… do you think I should cut it again?”  
  
“No,” came her immediate response. “Don’t. I… I like it like this.”  
  
Catra nods. “Me too.”  
  
The stars. A monster had turned them into nightmares, but Adora had made them beautiful again. Just like how she did with her life. She doesn’t know what she’d do without her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Catra tells her.   
  
Adora raises her eyebrows, a smile tugging in the corner of her mouth. “Good, because me neither.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” she pressed a small kiss onto her bare shoulder softly. “I love you too, you know. Happy anniversary, Catra.”  
  
Catra stares back at the stars again. Her body in Adora’s arms, and the stars all around them, the ones who are close and the ones who are millions of miles away.   
  
The stars.  
  
It’s good to finally see them again.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
